


First Train Home

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Moving In Together, Post-Canon, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Tsukishima and Kuroo have taken the train between Tokyo and Miyagi so many times in the last two years, but they've never taken it together.





	First Train Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [towine (blacktreecle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktreecle/gifts).



> Written for 2018 SportsFest, Bonus Round 4 (screencaps).

"You're making a weird face," Tsukishima comments. The thrum of the train clicking over the tracks is soothing, familiar. Tsukishima has taken this trip, from Miyagi to Tokyo, enough times for it to feel familiar and worn-in. He's never taken it with Kuroo before, though, and he's still trying to figure out what the messy tangle of emotions in his chest is for by the time the train has gotten up to speed, making fields and telephone poles whiz by.

"I'm not!" Kuroo announces. "Anyway, you have the window seat and you're staring out of it, so you can't see what kind of face I'm making, so there."

Tsukishima rolls his eyes. "There's a reflection on the glass, obviously. So there." He turns to look Kuroo in the eye directly.

"I was just thinking," Kuroo says, giving Tsukishima a lop-sided smile, "that I've never taken this trip actually beside you before. In all this time."

He reaches over the armrest, and Tsukishima opens his mouth to warn him, but Kuroo doesn't hold his hand, just rests fingertips in the center of his palm for a moment. He doesn't continue talking right away and Tsukishima turns back to the window. The silence is long enough that Tsukishima starts feeling the ache in his shoulders from packing all morning, the emotional drain of saying goodbye to his parents and brother and Yamaguchi (Hinata had also come over to help but Tsukishima would never find it hard to say goodbye to that shrimpy disaster).

"It's so hard to believe this is happening," Kuroo marvels. "After all this waiting, I guess it hasn't sunk in yet, that you're really coming home with me, like really. Not just for a weekend or something."

"Mm," Tsukishima says. It felt real to him that morning, when he woke up with Kuroo's arm heavy across his chest and snoring gently in his ear, the walls of his room bare, his life compressed somehow into two rolling suitcases, two backpacks, and a laptop bag.

Kuroo pulls his hand back, into his own lap. "I didn't tell you, but this last year I couldn't keep from worrying about it. About you. If you were going to get into your university, if you still wanted to move in together, if we'll actually be all right seeing each other every single day in a row. Jury's still out on that one, by the way."

"Tetsurou…"

"Yeah, I know, I know, I just…" Kuroo gives a soft, shaky sigh. "I want you to like Tokyo so much."

Something warm wells up in Tsukishima's chest, too big, too much. He closes his eyes and leans back against Kuroo, just a little. "I'm taking a nap. We got up too early."

"Sure," Kuroo says. He should dig out a book or his tablet or it's going to be a boring couple hours, but Kuroo doesn't move, as if he intends to spend the whole ride staring out the window, or maybe staring at Tsukishima's reflection in the window.

In the safe, dark space behind his eyelids, Tsukishima thinks about Kuroo worrying about him, all this time, and he doesn't know yet about Tokyo, but right now on this train he's so happy that he can barely stand it.


End file.
